


Mewtwo's Family

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Stripping, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Mewtwo wanted a family so he developed a way to turn humans into Pokémon he encounters a child and could think that he can have a family.
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie/Original Male Character(s), Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lila | Anabel/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena, mew two/delia Ketchum, mewtwo/Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon

A Pokémon was flying in the night sky his name was mewtwo a Pokémon that was created by humans at first, he hated humans but thanks to a human named Ash Ketchum who sacrificed his life mewtwo changed for the better.

Mewtwo kept in contact with Ash after travelling the world mewtwo became lonely and wanted a family thanks to Ash he learned he had a sister after meeting his sister the two mewtwo’s wondered how to create more of their kind the male had developed a way to turn human’s into mewtwo and his first test subject was someone they both trusted.

After the success the male mewtwo headed back to his birthplace new island to create a perfect environment for his new family after completing his home he went searching for a child to call his own.

While searching he finds an orphanage finding a boy who was exploring the woods and decided to approach the boy.

“hello child” mewtwo said

The child shocked by mewtwo speaking asked “who are you”

“I am mewtwo who are you”

“my name is Ryan I’m an orphan”

“well Ryan I am looking to give a child a home would you like that”

Ryan surprised by this offer couldn’t believe his luck he was picked on because he loved Pokémon and wanted to be with them, so he accepted his offer after telling mewtwo he didn’t have anything to keep with him they headed for new island.

After arriving at new island Ryan headed into his new room after having dinner and went to sleep meanwhile mewtwo went into the lab and developed the things he needed to turn Ryan into a mewtwo after finishing he went to sleep,

The next day he waited for Ryan to awake to spring his little surprise that will give him a father and give mewtwo a son. When Ryan woke up, he put on his clothes and found mewtwo waiting for him.

“hello son sleep well”

“Did you call me son” Ryan shocked  
“I did I want you to be my son follow me I want to show you something”

Ryan followed mewtwo to the lab after they reached the transformation chamber mewtwo using his psychic powers to instantly turn Ryan’s clothes to shreds leaving him only in his underwear.

“why did you shred my clothes and what’s with the mirrors”

“The mirrors are for the transformation you see I want to turn you into a mewtwo so you and I can be together all you have to do is remove your last piece of clothing”

Ryan was amazed that there was a way to become a Pokémon and asked how it was done. After mewtwo explained that he needed to insert a tube up his backside a chemical will trigger the transformation making him a Pokémon and mewtwo’s son. 

Ryan was happy because not only he could have a father, but he could also fulfill his wish of becoming a Pokémon he always hated to wear clothes because he feels they prevented his wish.

“I always wanted to be a Pokémon and I hated to wear clothing” so Ryan ripped off his underwear and asked, “please father make me into a mewtwo”.

Mewtwo happy with his son’s decision grabbed the tube and asked his son to relax after inserting the tube he asked him one more time if he wanted this when his son nodded mewtwo activated the device connected to the tube and the chemical went through the tube and into Ryan.

“Son the transformation will give you psychic powers like me but the chemical only makes you half mewtwo”

“So how will I become a full mewtwo”

Mewtwo explained that they will have multiple sessions where he will pump the chemical into his son, he also revealed that he also pumps the chemical into his system so he can make any human that becomes a mewtwo into his family.

Ryan moves between the mirrors as his transformation begins, he feels as if someone is giving him a warm hug his toes fuse together into nubbed feet like his fathers while white fur grows on his feet while they grow longer and rose up off the floor. Ryan’s heels shrink while 2 small circles formed on each side his legs started to widen as the white fur travelled up them. While purple fur surrounded his crouch and stomach and his cock shrank into its new sheath while his lower body became narrower and shrank a bit.

“father I feel so good”

Mewtwo was happy that his son was embracing the changes as the boy’s pecs hardened into a breast plate that could be seen under the skin while the white fur covered them going down his arms they grew longer and skinnier than they were. His pointer and middle fingers melted together as well as the ring fingers while the tips of these and his thumbs swelled making these his new paws.

His breathing shallowed a bit as his neck narrowed to the size of small pipe while a small tube started to sprout out of his back and attached itself to his head finally a purple tail emerged from his backside almost completing his transformation.

As Ryan looked over his new form, he was happy he had fulfilled his wish and gained a new father he just wanted his transformation to be over so he could hug his new dad but also wondered what happened to his cock.

“son I know what’s on your mind so I will show you what happens to it and how to bring it out”

Mewtwo showed his son what a Pokémon’s sheath is and how to bring out their cock after learning how to do it Ryan’s face began to swell, and his brain grew bigger as it filled with psychic powers. His ears moved to the top of his head and turned into 2 bar-like appendages; his eyes grew larger while the ridges of his eyebrows bulged slightly to make them look sharper. His nose and mouth shrank into his head creating a small muzzle finishing his transformation while he was trying out his new psychic powers mewtwo came towards his son and embraced him in a hug.

Ryan returned the hug then they went to have breakfast afterwards mewtwo was thinking about finding a mother for his son when an old friend came calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will reveal the identity of the first transformed mewtwo as well as Ryan’s final session also mewtwo learns how to be a father among other things.


	2. Help form a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original transformed human has asked mew two to look after his mother in return she helps mew two learn to be a father

Ash Ketchum had decided to ask his old friend mewtwo for a favour with team rocket gaining more interest in him he was worried about the safety of his mother and thought mewtwo could protect her.

“Mewtwo are you here?” Ash said

Mewtwo then teleported to where Ash was after exchanging greetings before he asked what Ash was doing at his home, he wanted him to meet his son.

“Ash I would like you to meet my son Ryan this is my friend Ash the first human to become a mewtwo” mewtwo said.

Ryan was shocked he was a fan of Ash and couldn’t believe that he was the first human to become a mewtwo.

“now then why are you here Ash”  
“I need a favour mewtwo team rocket has taken more interest in me then in the past and I am worried about my mother’s safety can you look after her until it’s over?”.

Mewtwo thought it over and realised he could use this to his advantage not only could he learn to become a father but also, he could have someone act as a mother for his son. Agreeing to Ash’s proposal Ash phoned his mother (this is set during Pokémon journeys) and asked if she could teach his friend about being a parent when she agreed he told her that they would be coming to get her.

After Ash left mewtwo trained his son in levitation and moving using his powers they continued until sunset then they left for Pallet Town to pick up Ash’s mom. Delia Ketchum was just finishing combing her hair when she heard a knock on the door answering it, she was meet by mewtwo and his son.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Delia said

“were the one’s your son told you about my name is mewtwo and this is my son Ryan”.

Confused Delia asked why mewtwo gave his son a human name when she was told of their story, she understood she grabbed her keys so she could lock up when she told them she needed to get dressed mewtwo used his psychic powers to hold her in place

“Sorry Delia but we don’t have the time my powers sense members of team rocket approaching, and it would be best if we were not here”.

After closing and locking the door they teleported out of there and not a moment too soon as team rocket broke down the door looking for her they had found that Ash was a regional champion so they knew unless they capture her they won’t be able to stop him exposing the identity of their leader.

When they couldn’t find her, they decided to burn the house down thinking it will make Ash back off and not go against them not realising that they were one step behind, and Ash had moved their stuff to Alola.

When they got to new island mewtwo and Ryan showed Delia around and gave her a room to sleep in. The next day Delia got up early to make breakfast for her host only to find out that mewtwo was already up and waiting for his first lesson on becoming a father.

After the lesson and they had breakfast mewtwo, Ryan and Delia went into the transformation chamber so Ryan can have his next session when it was over Delia asked what it does when told she was amazed.

Time skip

Several days have passed and Delia grew comfortable with her new home when she learned that team rocket had burned down her old home mewtwo and Ryan comforted her because she had nowhere to go after offering her a place with them she accepted and they told her Ash was the one who warned them about team rocket they also revealed about him being part mewtwo Delia was surprised but accepted it after all he acted more Pokémon then human. Delia soon began seeing Ryan as her child and spent more time outside of lessons with mewtwo to the point she fell in love with him.

Mewtwo felt the urge to mate with Delia so that his son could have a mother and he wanted his son to have siblings, so he decided to confess his feelings after Ryan’s final session. During the session Ryan felt his hair fall out completely changing his DNA into mewtwo’s after putting his son to bed he went to his room only to find Delia waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the lemon scene involving Mewtwo and Delia, but will she give up her humanity to be with the one she loves and what will happen to Ash when his human friends find out about his secret the answers to come.


	3. Delia's transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo gains a mate and give Ryan the mother he wanted. Delia makes a life changing decision and Ash decides to reveal his hybrid state to his friends

Delia decided to confess her feelings for mewtwo so she waited in his room for him to return when he did he was surprised to see her waiting in his room.

“Delia why are you in my room”

“Mewtwo I waited for you because I wanted to tell you I love you and I want to be your mate”

Mewtwo was caught off guard but quickly regained his composition he walked up to Delia and kissed her on the lips. Delia returning the kiss wrapped her arms around mewtwo and pulled him closer, mewtwo used his paws to remove her dressing gown showing her nude body breaking the kiss for air when he saw her naked body he had an erection.

Seeing this Delia swayed her hips in a sexy manner as she walked to the bed, lay on it in a sexy way and asked mewtwo to have sex with her. Mewtwo driven by his lust walked to the bed positioned his cock in front of her pussy when he got the nod, he entered her causing her to moan as she was filled.

“Oh, it feels so good it’s been so long since I had a cock in me”

“Delia you’re so tight”

Mewtwo began moving his cock in and out causing both of them pleasure “mewtwo faster, harder”. Mewtwo being hypnotised by Delia’s swaying breast began rubbing and kneading them in his paws Delia happy she made the right choice was thinking about does she have anything left as a human, she lost her home, her son is a hybrid, Ash’s father left them and she was having sex with a Pokémon.

“Delia I’m about to cum”

“inside me cum inside me”  
Speeding up mewtwo came in her he then bit down on the crook of her neck signifying that she was his mate and that Ryan now had a mother.

“Delia my love my mate you have nothing left as a human, but you will have everything you want as a Pokémon so please let me turn you into a mewtwo”

“I was thinking about that while we were mating and your right, I have nothing left as human so its time I begin a new life as a mewtwo”

Deciding to do this tomorrow they went to sleep in each other’s arms but for Ash an even bigger problem was arising he decided to reveal to his human friends about his hybrid status. The next day at Cerise laboratory all of Ash’s friends from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola came to see him after learning that his house was burnt down and they thought that Delia was dead.

“Ash were sorry about what happened to your house and your mother” Brock said.

“I’m glad for your concern but my mother isn’t dead”

“WHAT” everyone said.

“I secretly had an old friend take her to his home because he wanted help in learning how to raise his first child” Ash said.

Everyone was happy that Delia was safe but also for this friend of Ash’s being a father, so everyone asked who it was. “It is a Pokémon that only me, my Pokémon, Brock, Misty, Iris, Cilan, three others from Unova and those three losers from team rocket know about. Truth be told those from Unova meet his sister making everyone confused.

“Who is this Pokémon you speak of Ash” professor Cerise said

“it’s called mewtwo and it was a Pokémon that was artificially created”

That blew everyone except those that meet mewtwo away they were asking how someone could create a Pokémon after getting the story they wondered how he could have a child because whoever created him may have made him sterile. When Ash revealed that mewtwo created a chemical that could turn humans into Pokémon they thought he was joking but the professors were intrigued and wanted to know if Ash could prove it.

“I thought you say that all I ask is that you keep this secret I already got enough problem’s with team rocket always chasing me”

When they agreed Ash took off his hat, shoes, vest and shirt confusing everyone until Ash started transforming his feet became two toed paws with white fur that grew longer and rose up off the ground his heels shrink while 2 small circles formed on each side his legs started to widen as the white fur travelled up them. While purple fur surrounded his crouch and stomach and his cock shrank into its new sheath while his lower body became narrower and shrank a bit. Sensing this he removed his pants and underwear, so they won’t be destroyed his body soon became that of a mewtwo when his transformation was finished everyone went wide-eyed with their jaws dropped after getting over their shock, they wanted to know how this happened.

Flashback

Ash was with his Pokémon at professor Oak’s lab this was after he got back from Alola he was playing with his Pokémon when he heard someone calling out to him turning towards the voice, he saw it was his old friend mewtwo.

“Mewtwo what are you doing here”

“I need your help with something Ash while travelling I meet the female you told me about, and she revealed that there are many children without families that got me thinking that they could give us a family”

“so how do I fit in all of this?”

“Your DNA is special Ash it is connected to every species of Pokémon that why you act like a Pokémon so I wish to turn you into one in particular a mewtwo and use the data I get from the experiment so I can have a child to call my own”

“This decision I don’t want to make on my own Bulbasaur could you call on all the Pokémon please they’ve been with me from the beginning so its only fair that they have a say”

Mewtwo glad that Ash wanted his Pokémon’s opinion on this matter because it showed that his love for them is unlike any other when they arrived Ash gave them the situation and he wanted to know if they were fine with him doing this knowing that there will be those that wanted to separate him from his family, when they enthusiastically agreed he felt good about going through with this so he told mewtwo he would help.

“Ash don’t worry if any humans try, I will teleport them to my home and thanks for helping” 

Mewtwo teleported him and Ash to new island there Ash learned what the procedure was and he thought it was unnerving to have a tube up his asshole regardless he stripped off his clothes when he was naked mewtwo placed sensors all over his body to monitor the change. He told Ash to relax then shoved the tube up his backside causing Ash to yell after it went in the chemical was pumped through the tube and into Ash when finished the tube was removed.

Ash walked towards the mirrors so he could see the change and report of any problems that occurred. 

“mewtwo I feel strange like my body is heating up but in a pleasant way”

Thus, his changes began and when finished they looked at the results and found that he was half mewtwo and it would take several sessions before he could become one also that Ash had both Aura and psychic powers finally Ash’s libido was that of a Pokémon’s.

End flashback

“So that’s how it is once that flaw is fixed, we plan on using it to punish trainers who abuse or mistreat their Pokémon, so they understand how their victims feel and it will also be a means to help understand Pokémon”

Everyone was amazed with what they were told but they were wondering what Ash meant by having the libido of a Pokémon.

“Ash what if team rocket or some other criminal uses this to their advantage and what do you mean by having the libido of a Pokémon” professor Oak said

“The criminals won’t be able to use moves because we’ve found a way to remove it plus they have a timer of 1-3 months depending on the target if they fail to reform by that time their human minds will be gone and if their male they would protect Pokémon but if their female they would breed with Pokémon, as for your second question well its taking all my restraint not to use my psychic powers to take all these females minus Chrysa and Bonnie somewhere else strip them of their clothes and mate with them”.

Other than Max and Bonnie who were too young to know what that means the males were sweating because of that information and the girls minus Chrysa were having full body blushes over the fact that their crush wanted to have sex with them. After calming down they all accepted Ash considering it made sense why he did it and the professor’s agreed to contact officer Jenny when they were ready to try out the chemical’s effect.

Meanwhile back on new island mewtwo and Delia were at the lab ready to turn her into a mewtwo before they did it though they checked to see if it would make her sterile when they found out it didn’t mewtwo inserted the tube (it gets cleaned after use) in her pussy when it was in the chemical was injected into her. When the tube had been removed, she moved between the mirrors and took off her robe only to hear Ryan entering the lab, so she put it back on.

“Dad why are you and Delia doing in the lab”

“Ryan you should stop calling me Delia and instead call me mom”

“Why is that?” Ryan said confused

“Son she has agreed to become your mother and a mewtwo”

Ryan was happy he had a mother, so he hugged her but also wondered why if she was becoming a mewtwo she was wearing clothes.

“Mom why are you wearing that if you are becoming a mewtwo like us”

“It’s because I don’t want to traumatise you by seeing me naked”

“mom I’m a Pokémon now so there is no need for you to wear that”

Delia then began to feel hot but didn’t understand why she felt this way not knowing that the chemical is causing her to go into heat. Mewtwo realising this told his son who was worried when his mother started panting that it happens to female Pokémon so there is no need to worry but it could make her throw away her robe and not care about her nudity.

“Mom your one of us now embrace it remove that thing it covers up who you really are”

“Our son is right Delia that robe is the last thing that binds you to your old life toss it away it belongs in the past”

“I-I am a mewtwo” Delia said 

She then rips off her robe showing her nude body as it begins to change her toes becomes 2 nubbed feet but smaller then her mate as white fur grew along her feet while they grow longer and rose up over the floor her heels shrink while two small circles form on each side her legs started to widen as white fur travelled up them. While purple fur surrounded her crouch and stomach and she began releasing pheromones due to her transformation while her lower body became slimmer as her body became sexier.

“I feel so good those girls from the book I carry should be like this they will feel much better when they change and mate with Ash” Delia said lustfully

Mewtwo and Ryan were wondering what book and what’s causing her mind to be like this as Delia’s breast grew and become softer while white fur covered them going down her arms, they grew skinner but stayed the same length. Her pointer and middle fingers fused together as well as the ring fingers while the tips of these and her thumps swelled making them her new paws.

Her breathing shallowed a bit as her neck narrowed to the size of a small pipe while a small tube started to sprout out of her back and attach itself to her head finally a purple tail emerged from her shapely rear nearly completing her transformation.

As Delia was feeling up her new form mewtwo asked what book she was talking about after telling him it was in the pocket of her robe, he went to retrieve it when he found it looked inside a found pictures and profiles of females.

“What is this Delia”

“it has all the pictures and profiles of all the females Ash has meet on his journey and if they would be perfect for giving us grandkids”

Mewtwo was happy that they had so many candidates for breeding all they needed was to fully transform Ash so they could breed more of their kind. Delia’s face soon began to change slimming down and her brain became smaller but filled with psychic powers her ears began moving to the top of her head and turned into 2 bar-like appendages, her eyes became larger while the ridges of her eyebrows bulged slightly to make them look sharper. Her nose and mouth shrink into her head creating a small muzzle she felt her hair leave the top of her head finishing her transformation she then walked to Ryan and hugged him with his face buried in her cleavage.

“son suck on mommy’s breast feed on my milk and become my son”

Ryan doing just that began sucking and when he tasted the milk it was so good be became addicted to it. Mewtwo asked his son to stop her a bit so he could examine her to see what caused to mind changing Ryan wondering himself stopped so they could find out. After the exam it was revealed that the chemical enhanced her desire for grandkids as well as wanting Ash to have a loving mate that wouldn’t leave him over something stupid like not winning a league if they haven’t found out about his victory is Alola this was due to the modifications done by mewtwo to make the transformation complete in one session.

“Mewtwo I need to mate”

“Ryan why don’t you go play and I’ll help your mom with her problem”

When Ryan left the two mated to rid Delia of her heat that night all three showered together with her putting both boys faces into her breasts wanting them to suck on them. Ryan happily sucked and drank her milk while mewtwo was a little confused but some encouragement from his mate and son he began to suck when he tasted the milk he became just as addicted as his son.

“Yes, my beloved suck drinks my milk your making me so happy we should convince Ash to be like us and leave his human life behind”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Ash will be heartbroken over an act of stupidity from the battle commission causing him to make a life changing decision while one of his former travelling companions makes the same life changing decision alongside a family member.


	4. Ash and Serena's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has decided to make a decision that will shock the world and for one girl love will bring her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give both Ash and mewtwo a harem.

Ash was angry the battle commission removed him from the world coronation cup but also blacklisted him from all future official Pokémon league sanctioned tournaments all because he tried to help the international police arrest team rocket’s leader.

Flashback  
The international police had contacted Ash to ask for his help in arresting team rocket’s leader Giovanni which he agreed because it will get them off his back, so they decided to ambush him while he was participating in a master’s ball match against Leon. After the match which Leon won, Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt to weaken Giovanni so he couldn’t go for another of his Pokémon but security hired by the battle commission blocked the police from arresting him causing him to escape two days later Ash was punished by the battle commission despite being informed of the attempted arrest they ignored what they were told because their idiots Ash left a message informing his friends that he would be living on new island and how to get there he then left for his new home.

End Flashback

Upon arriving at new island, he was greeted by his mother who he saw had become a mewtwo she informed him that mewtwo had gone to retrieve his Pokémon from professor Oak’s lab they watched the press conference the commission had and were angry over their stupidity. When mewtwo returned home, Ash asked if he could speak with his Pokémon in private about something when they agreed they left so he could speak with them after he decided to reveal what he discussed with his mother and stepfather.

“Mom mewtwo can we talk for a minute I wanted to discuss with my Pokémon whether or not they would be fine with this decision and they agreed to it”.

“What is it Ash? Don’t worry you can tell us were your family” Delia said

Happy that they would not judge him Ash transformed while still clothed destroying them in the process making both his parents curious as to why he would destroy his clothes only to be given a surprising answer.

“I’ve decided to cast my humanity away and become a mewtwo”

Both parents were happy their son would leave his human life behind so they grabbed Ryan explaining on the way to the lab the situation Ryan was happy his stepbrother would become like them. Down in the lab after injecting the chemical into Ash he became a mewtwo and they set about finishing their project while Ash was thinking how his human friends would take about him becoming a mewtwo especially his female friends.

A week has passed and all of Ash friends knew about him casting aside his old life away and how they finished their project and were waiting on test subjects. For Serena it was a different story her crush gave up his humanity because of someone’s stupidity she wondered should she cast aside her own humanity to be with him.

“Serena is something wrong dear?” Grace said

“Mom I don’t know what to do with my problem”

“Well tell me dear and I will try to help”

“you remember Ash well he’s became a Pokémon due to a chemical that turns humans into Pokémon I don’t know if I should live like him even though I love him”

Grace thinking this over asked Serena what her heart wants when Serena replied that she wanted to be with Ash Grace said that they should live with them confusing Serena so Grace revealed that they would both be moving to new island.

Upon arriving at new island they were meet by Ash who after learning they were moving in he helped them move their stuff into their new rooms with Serena sharing Ash’s room and getting a tour of the island they learned that Ash’s greninja had joined him after they reunited back in Kalos. Serena releasing her Pokémon were surprised to see greninja none more so than braxien who had a crush on him when she was a fenniken that night Serena confessed her feelings for Ash when she did, he asked her to be his mate her response was to kiss him.

Meanwhile in the lab Grace, Delia, Ryan and mewtwo were talking about the chemical that turns humans into Pokémon.

“So, you can pick any Pokémon that the human turns into?”.

“yes, it’s our best way to reform those that would abuse us or use us as tools” mewtwo said.

“So, what would you turn Serena into?”.

“the choice is hers to make why do you ask?” Delia said.

“We discussed this on the way here and she decided she would be like Ash and I agreed to be the same Pokémon”.

Knowing this the Pokémon asked if she would become one tonight, she agreed they told her to strip off her clothes before she did Ash and Serena came into the lab and where curious what they were doing there. After being told Ash revealed they had increased the number of tubes so they could turn multiple humans with Grace and Serena agreeing to be turned at the same time they lowered their pants and panties to their ankles while mewtwo and Ash inserted the tubes and injected the chemicals after removing the tubes and pulling their pants and panties up their bodies began to go in heat.

“Mom something’s happening I feel so strange”

“it’s the chemical dear it’s making us go into heat”

Serena scared about what that could mean for her relationship with Ash began resisting not knowing that it would make Ash wanting to mate with her and her mother saw this.

“Don’t resist it Serena it’s so good embrace it and mate with Ash” Grace said as she ripped off her clothes.

Serena’s pleasure from the chemical overcame her fear and she teared off her own clothes as she and her mother played with their breasts soon they were completely transformed with Ash taking Serena to their room to mate while mewtwo claimed Grace as another of his mate now mewtwo only wanted for his son to find a mate of his own not knowing that Ash had the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Ryan getting a female to be his future mate as well as more fun from his family finally I would like to know who would you like to see turned next and join either Ash or mewtwo’s harem


	5. young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont and Bonnie visit Ash and Serena to see how they was going and Bonnie finds more then she thought

Ryan was busy playing with his new siblings while his parents were taking the time off to relax and get to know one another but also discussing who would join them next and become one of Ash’s or mewtwo’s mates. The other Pokémon were just relaxing or playing happy with their new lives and wondering what to do next with their growing family.

Meanwhile Bonnie is wanting to visit Ash and Serena after receiving a letter telling her and her brother clemont that Serena and her mother Grace had moved to new island to be with Ash and that they both had become mewtwo so Ash and Serena could live happily together.

“Clemont can I ask you something?”

“What is it Bonnie?”

“I want to visit Ash and Serena to see how they are doing”

“let me check with dad and will see if we can”

Bonnie happy with this decision waited after getting approval they left for Kanto upon arriving they left for new island when they got there, they were greeted by the Pokémon. Hearing the noise mewtwo went to check it out and saw the siblings when he learned they were friends of Ash he told them where to find him and his mate.

Seeing Serena for the first time in her mewtwo form shocked the siblings but were calmed when they heard Ash’s voice turning towards the voice, they saw Ash as a mewtwo with a younger one causing Bonnie to blush at seeing the younger one thinking that he was cute.

When Ryan saw Bonnie for the first time, he felt his heart race and his body tingle he then realised he found his mate but was shy about meeting her considering she may not want to be like him. Ash sensing his brother’s shyness offered to hold his paw while he introduces him to the siblings accepting the offer they went to talk with the siblings.

Ash introduced Ryan to Bonnie and Clemont they were surprised to learn he was mewtwo’s son but soon warmed up to him with Bonnie wanting to play with him while they played Clemont and Ash caught up on what was happening during their last meeting.

The next day Clemont and Bonnie headed back to Kalos with Ryan asking Bonnie if she would visit again when she agreed Ryan kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush with the Pokémon teasing her about the kiss not realising that they would see her sooner then they realise.

Two weeks later Bonnie returned to new island alone the pokemon were surprised by this, so they alerted the mewtwo after comforting Bonnie she revealed that the battle commission were getting heat from both Kanto and Johto authorities for preventing the arrest of team rocket’s leader and that Cynthia the Sinnoh regional champion had exposed Giovanni as team rocket’s leader she had called for the dissipation of the battle commission with Clemont being the leader of Kalos’s support for the decision. The commission thinking this is Ash’s idea to get back at them for what happened decided to ban her from becoming a trainer.

“So, what will you do now Bonnie” Ash said

“I’ve talked with Daddy and Clemont and they’ve agreed to let me live here because they know something I want” Bonnie said

“What is that?” Serena said

“They know I want to be with Ryan because I love him”

Ryan was surprised by this confession decided to kiss her and admit that he loved her too and asked if she wanted to become like them which she agreed so they went into the lab with Bonnie having the chemical injected into her when the tube was removed she ripped off her clothes and her transformation began. 

After her transformation Serena hugged her surrogate sister knowing that when she gets older, they will be sisters through mating. Ryan was wondering where Bonnie would be sleeping so he asked his parents when they revealed that she would be sleeping with him to get used to living with her he was surprised but knew that they wanted the two to embrace their love.

“it’s good to see our son has found love I hope Bonnie isn’t afraid of being a big sister” Delia said rubbing her stomach revealing she’s pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Delia bringing her newborn child into the world and another of Ash’s lover’s join’s the family finally the test subjects for their chemical have been chosen and ready to be punished.


	6. new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia brings new life into the world while another traveling companion comes to live with Ash 12 trainers are being punished for their actions and the unique reason for why the females are like the way they are is explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the punished may surprise you but if you look up their profiles on bulbapedia you will get your answer

Today was a big moment for Delia she was lying on a bed used for medical situations with her mate by her side while Ash went to the mainland to get nurse Joy for her to help with the delivery of their child. After Ash returned with nurse Joy and chansey he helped them set everything up so that they could bring the baby into the world.

“It’s almost time for out child to come into this world do you think it will be an egg or live birth?” Delia said

“I don’t know this has never happened before I just want our child to be healthy” mewtwo said

Happy with her mate’s response she kissed him only to feel as if someone had stabbed her stomach having already gone through childbirth, she knew her child was coming so with one word via telepathy to nurse Joy she prepared herself mentally for the birth of her child. Nurse Joy first checked what the birth was going to be when she found out it was a live birth, she prepared for it.

“Alright I need you to push when I say now push” nurse Joy said

Delia screaming from the pain began pushing to bring the baby out after a few minutes Delia gave a blood curtailing scream after which were the sounds of a baby crying and nurse Joy came up with a baby in her arms.

“Congratulations it’s a girl” 

Both parents were happy to see their new baby girl as nurse Joy handed the baby off to her mother the baby stopped crying as Delia hugged her close with her daughter lifting her arms to touch mommy’s muzzle. Delia gave her to mewtwo to hold lifting her up to his muzzle he began rubbing it on his daughter making her giggle giving her to nurse Joy to examine her health caused their daughter to cry because she didn’t want to leave her parents before she left she showed the baby to the rest of the family making them smile.

“What shall we call our daughter Delia”

“how about Felicity my love”

“That sounds like a great name mom” Ash said as the rest of the family came to check on her.

Nurse Joy returned with Felicity saying that she is healthy and that she would come here once a month to check on her to see how see was giving her to mewtwo nurse Joy began examining Delia to see how much the birth weakened her. After the exam it revealed she just needed rest and that see would be fine in the morning that night the parents slept with their newborn daughter happy for their growing family.

Three days later May Maple was heading to new island after talking with her parents they told her to follow her heart and her heart wanted her to be with Ash upon arrival she meets Ash’s septile and asked him where Ash was. Gesturing her to follow septile took her to where the family was when she arrived, she saw Ash, Serena and Grace relaxing Ryan and Bonnie playing and mewtwo with Delia breastfeeding their daughter.

“Ash I missed you”

“May what be you doing here?”

“I love you Ash and I want to join you as your mate”

Ash happy that another of his former traveling companions would be joining them asked her to release her Pokémon so they could meet someone. After releasing her Pokémon, they greeted Ash he then asked them to follow so he could introduce them to his dad and sister.

“May so you’ve decided to join us and become one of Ash’s mates”

“yes, I couldn’t ignore my feelings for your son”

“I’m glad you joined us May this is my mate mewtwo and this is our daughter Felicity”

Both May and the Pokémon couldn’t help but coo at seeing the baby after spending time getting to know Ryan and mewtwo the question was asked if she wanted to become a Pokémon like them. May said she did and when she was asked what Pokémon she wanted to be she revealed she wanted to be a mewtwo since Ash was one it was suggested that she strip naked to get used to not wearing clothes since it took Grace, Serena, Bonnie, Ash and Delia time to get used to not wearing clothes Ryan was the exception because he hated wearing clothes.

That night after May had spent the day getting used to not wearing clothes, they were in the lab getting ready to turn May into a mewtwo with her wondering why Delia, Serena and Grace still had breast.

“We know what you’re thinking May the reason were like this it’s because Ash and mewtwo wanted something to distinguish between the males and females that decide to leave their human lives behind and so the humans can tell which gender the punished trainer is” Serena said

“As for what you’re going to think next the transformation causes your breast to grow yours will be like mine since I was a DD- cup like you now I’m a GG-cup” Delia said

May was surprised by that titbit but accepted it since it meant being with the male she loves when the chemical was entered into her she wanted her transformation to end quickly so she could mate with Ash even playing with her breast before the transformation since she heard from the females minus Bonnie and Felicity that the chemical caused them to play with their own breast and sure enough it triggered the change and she liked it.

“why does the chemical cause this?”

“it causes this because the females give milk to their young and the chemical enhances that function to the point, they want anyone to feed on them”

Finishing her transformation May went with Ash to their room to mate while Serena, Grace and Delia had the others feed on their breast enjoying the pleasure it brings and wondered who would join them next.

Two days later Ash had delivered 12 vials of the chemical that had been modified to punish trainers and give them to professor Oak when he asked who was being punished he was delighted to learn that several people from his past were getting their just desserts and those people were Shamus, Damian, Viren, Dario, Butch from team rocket and Koji for the males and the females are Cassidy, Domino and Hun from team rocket and girls named Kerry, Sara and Jane who abused their Pokémon.

After the 12 were injected with the chemical and transformed Officer Jenny informed them with the symbol system provided that the symbol on their bodies corresponds with how much time they have to reform if they don’t when the time is up their human minds are gone and they will spend the rest of their life’s in this form. That information shocked the punished just as much as they are unable to use attacks and if they fail, they will be sent to a breeder’s ranch to live the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter decides their fate and I want you to decide who reforms and who doesn’t and what their Pokémon forms are also another two of Ash’s former crushes pays him for a visit with a unique opportunity each how will they react when they get an opportunity of their own.


	7. Love and fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of Ash's former love interest come to new island to give an offer to Ash only to giving the offer to become his mates and learn about a change of location and the fates of the punished is revealed

Lillie and Anabel are heading for new island for two different reasons Lillie is going there ask if Ash would represent the bond between humans and Pokémon by being the champion of the Alola league while Anabel is there to up date Ash on who reformed and who didn’t but also a proposition from the international police.

Anabel arrived first and was greeted by septile when he recognised her, he gestured her to follow him which she did along the way they meet Lillie after greeting each other and learning why they were there the both of them followed septile to Ash.

Finding Ash, the girls saw him relaxing with his mates while his brother is playing with Bonnie and his sister is sleeping in her mother’s arms. When Ash sees the two, he was surprised that they were here but happy because it allowed him to introduce them to his family and ask if they wanted to join them.

“Lillie Anabel it’s good to see you I want you to meet my family you meet my mother Delia and my sister Felicity”

“Oh, Ash she’s so cute how old is she?” Lillie said

“She was born 3 months ago” Delia said

“Hello Anabel, I haven’t seen you since the battle frontier” May said  
“May is that you?” Anabel said

“It is I decided to become like Ash as have my sister mates Serena and Dawn”

“Dawn’s mother Johanna as well as the Lumiose gym leader’s little sister Bonnie have also become like us”

After being introduced to the others the two learned that mewtwo was visiting his sister in Unova so he could ask her to come see her niece and nephew. Lillie asked Ash if he would continue being Alola’s regional champion reason being that Ash perfectly demonstrates what the bond between humans and Pokémon is all about he was a human but became a Pokémon so professor Kukui thought he would be perfect to show that both Pokémon and humans were equals.

Anabel gave Ash the results of the trainers who were punished Shamus became a deerling, Damian became a Charmander, Viren became a pancham, Dario became a toros and Butch became a rattata, Domino became a beedril, Cassidy became an ekans, Hun became a ursaring, Kerry became a patrat, Sara became a mareep and Jane became a alolan marowak but only Kerry, Sara and Jane reformed. Anabel also asked if Ash would join the international police as an independent consultant and investigator because of his experience with legendary Pokémon and criminal organisations.

“I will think on these things, but I also want to ask if you would join me as my mates and as mewtwo”

“you should think about this you get to be with Ash and get to be something more” Serena said as she put her paw on her stomach.

“wait your pregnant?” Lillie said

“yes, so is my mom, May, Dawn and her mom”

The two left new island thinking about the offer 2 weeks later Lillie returned with Anabel to see mewtwo and to give their answer to Ash’s offer and his answer to theirs upon arrival they were meet by Ash and he revealed since it didn’t clash with his duties as a son-to-be father and that team rocket had found their location he agreed to their offers. Ash also revealed that everyone but mewtwo and himself had moved to Alola the only reason they haven’t left yet is they have to destroy the machine that turns humans into mewtwo as a second one is already built in Alola by Aether paradise.

“So, Anabel Lillie have you thought about by offer”

“I’m not sure about Anabel’s answer but I will be your mate Ash and a mewtwo”

“Ash I talked with the chief about this and he is fine with this so I will do the same”

Ash happy that they would join him as his mates took them both down into the lab after injecting them with the chemical both Ash and mewtwo destroyed the machine leaving nothing for team rocket to use. The girls soon began to transform tearing off their clothes wanting Ash to view their nude bodies when he did he couldn’t resist getting hard revealing his big cock and making the girls blush after their transformation both girls went into heat but Ash revealed they had to wait until they got to Alola before they mate understanding this the four left for their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter two professor’s come looking for mewtwo for a very special reason while Ash’s alolan family spend time with him and make a big decision new lives are born finally the Alola region learns about Ash and mewtwo.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will reveal the identity of the first transformed mewtwo as well as Ryan’s final session also mewtwo learns how to be a father among other things.


End file.
